


Step by Step

by Cyanophyceae



Series: Sasha/Hanji fic collection [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack Relationships, F/F, Pining, Slow Burn, Spoils up to chapter 78
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanophyceae/pseuds/Cyanophyceae
Summary: Sasha keeps denying her growing affection for Hanji, so her drunk self decided to speed things up.
Relationships: Sasha Blouse/Hange Zoë
Series: Sasha/Hanji fic collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911565
Kudos: 18





	1. Party Hard

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where I am going with this one but I figured out that writting was fun, so here I am.
> 
> Please forgive any mistakes or poor conjugation choice (シ_ _)シ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha gets herself in trouble

The survey corps is getting ready for their next expedition : the conquest of Wall Maria and closing the breach in Shiganshina with Eren's hardening power. It's been weeks since Queen Historia's coronation, and the regiment is slowly making progress in their conquest plan.

A night in Trost district, a small feast was organized to cheer up the new recruits. Everything was fine, the party was in full swing, the food was tasty, the new recruits were eager and lively. The Survey Corps's veterans were even given a bit of wine.  
At then end of the evening, most of the people were going to bed, the others keep happily chatting while finishing their meal.

Levi's squad was still here. Eren was sprawled on the table, tired of his bickering with jean, who keeps bothering him. The 2 glass of wine he had drunk made his insults more and more uncertain. Armin and Mikasa were watching them with a face full of despair, and Connie was trying to calmed down Sasha who was furiously swallowing the leftover food and drinks on the table while lecturing her friends on waste.

"You should bring her to her dorm Connie" chimed in Armin, seeing that Connie was struggling with Sasha. "It's late and there is not a lot of people left, even the commanders has gone to bed"

"Well, it's way past her bed time but I don't think she's in the right mood to sleep right now"

Sasha keeps tossing around the table, unaware that she was the center of the conversation. Suddenly, Mikasa firmly grabbed her wrist and stared coldly at her. "Sasha, go to bed".

Sasha immediately slow down, her face progressly filled with utter terror as Mikasa keeps staring at her and tightening her grip. She comply, scared to the point of forgetting the leftover food in her friend's plate. Everybody knew that you shouldn't mess up with Mikasa.

Connie helped her to get to her feet and leaded her to her dorm, she was tipsy and can't walk very straight. She leaned on his shoulder while climbing up the stairs, whining. Her dorm is down the west corridor, they have to pass the commanders room to get there. While passing Hanji's room, Sasha's face enlighten "Ooooh it's Hanji's room! I think we should stop by and wish her a goodnight!"

"Hum...no...I don't think it's a good idea..." He whispered while distancing them from the room. "Sasha no!"

Before he can catch her, she run away and break through Hanji's room, without knocking first. She slams shut the door behind her, forgetting her friend was right here. Anxious, Connie didn't feel brave enough to barge into the squad leader's room they have probably awaken to apologize profusely. He hesitated a lot then turn around and walk away, leaving her friend to her sad fate.

When he came back to the dining hall, Armin was suprised about how fast and compliant was Sasha. Connie seems to hesitate for a while, then confessed "Sasha...she went by and enter Hanji's room. I...coudn't stop her so..."  
Suddenly, all of the squad was dead silent, staring at Connie with a stoic face. They can't be mad at him, they probably would have left her too. Slowly, everyone went back to what they were doing before Connie's interuption.

"Well, maybe she won't bother Hanji-san too much" intervened Armin with a not-so reassuring face


	2. Good Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha stepped into Hanji's room and is definitely getting herself in more troubles

In the Squad Leader's room, Sasha found Hanji nonchalantly layed on her bed. She was still in her uniform, some papers spreaded next to her and on the ground.

"Sasha? What can I do for you?" asked Hanji, suprised by this incongruous visit.

"Hanji! It's nice to see you!" Sasha happily cheered.

"You seems to have a good time, where are the others?" Hanji immediatly knew that she wasn't exactly sober. Truth to be told, she already suspected it earlier in the dining all, Levi's squad's table was loud and has drawn attention several times.

"I don't know, I think they are downstair. Anyway! I came here to wish you a goodnight!". She had a perky look and a wide smile. Her expression screamed _I'm a good girl! pet me!_

"Well that's really nice of you, goodnight to you too Sasha". Hanji expected her to leave the room, but she stayed there, with the same sappy smile, as if she was expecting something.

"Hum Sasha...You should really go to bed, we have to get up early tomorrow to set up everything for the expedition". 

Sasha's face darkened when she mentionned the expedition. She seems to hesitated, then stammered : "About that...you know...I'm quite stressed about all of this. I'm tired, I hadn't had a good rest in a while, I don't sleep very well since...well...you know". The 2 glass of wines she had drunk pushed her to talk so freely. Until now she hadn't told anyone about her anxiety and her sleep disorder, not even to her squad mates.

Hanji didn't expected this turn of events. It is the first time since they met that she heard Sasha confessing like this. Far from being introvert, Sasha was a vivid young women, quite easy to read. It was very simple to guess her state of mind just by reading her expression. Lately, she didn't act differently, she had the same spirit, the same energy. Nothing were given that she was overwhelmed by dread and weariness.  
As her superior, Hanji couldn't take her confession lightly, even though Sasha was quite tipsy.

Suddenly, Sasha came to sit on the squad leader's bed, drawing her from her thoughts. "So I thought you could read me a story to help me fall asleep!" she happily chimed with the same perky smile.

Uneased, Hanji step backward a bit "Hum...what about a little talk? Is there anything you want to tell me? maybe that will relieved you a bit and help you to relax"

"A talk! what a great idea! I'd like to listen to you talk about anything!". As she layded down on the bed, Hanji got up suddenly. 

"No...that's not what I had in mind...". 

"I like to hear your voice, your deep deeeep voice, it is so soothing!" She layded languidly on the bed, crushing some of the papers while doing so. She patted the bed near her to invite the squad leader.

Hanji attended this, distraughted. She ran to the bed in an attempt to save the crushed paper "Sasha please, these are important documents".

Seeing that Hanji was more proccupied by her paper than her invite, Sasha groaned, raising her voice "Please Hanji! We could die anytime soon, this is maybe the last occasion to do so!".

"Ssssh, calm down!" Hanji tried to shushed her, if she keeps going on she might alert all of the dorm. An inhibited soldier in her superior's room late in the nigth would be a scandal for sure. 

Sasha begged "Please, just 5 minutes! I'll go to my dorm soon after!" her tearful expression tores Hanji's heart apart. She hesitated, then finally conceded.

She sighed "Fine, just don't fall asleep here". She dragged a chair near the bed to read her what she was working on : an old report on a patrol out of the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Sasha = Bold Sasha
> 
> The story is set before the chapter 78, and between the part 1 & part 2 of the anime. A (kind of) peaceful intermission where the characters have time to being normal people and to reflect on themselves.
> 
> Please forgive any mistakes or poor conjugation choice (シ_ _)シ


	3. Coward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha is trying to act as if nothing troublesome happened, but Mikasa didn't buy it

The next day, all the soldiers were aligned in the square near the lecture hall for the morning report. Sasha didn't show herself until the last minute. She didn't came to the dining hall earlier to take her breakfast, which was a first. Knowing what happened to her the night before, her mates were worried. 

She seemed anxious. She was fidgeting nervously while looking in every directions. When Hanji came to revue the plan for the next expedition with the commander, she suddenly freezed and stared at the floor, as if she wanted to blend into the background.

It was lunch time by the end of the revue, so all the soldiers were going to the dining hall. Since Sasha didn't take her breakfast, she couldn't skip another meal, she'll need energy for the end of the day. She kept a low profil then sat down with her squad mates.

"Hum...Sasha, are you ok? you seems nervous" attempted Armin. She took a sit at the end of the bench, and was now voraciously swallowing her lunch. 

"Yes I'm ok, I'm totally ok!" she retorted with her mouth full, without looking at him.

"You didn't came to take your breakfast this morning, Are you feeling well?"

She lied "I'm fine, I grabbed some bread from the kitchen" 

The atmosphere was tensed. The squad was dying to know what happened the night before, but seing the young woman's tenseness they didn't dared to ask. 

Connie was the first to talk. "Did you manage to get to bed safely yesterday? Since you...went to the squad leader room and all..."

Sasha choked. "Yes I did! I...I was scolded a bit but it's okay". She had a vague memory of him bringing her to her dorm. She didn't want to elaborate. She will never be able to look Hanji in the eyes anymore, she didn't want to humiliate herself further in front of her friends.

"Oh really? When I woke up you weren't in your bed" deapanned Mikasa. They were the only girls left in the squad, so she knew that Sasha didn't spend the night in her dorm. 

"I...I took an early shift on wall patrol, I woke up early and wasn't able to get back to sleep" attempted Sasha, she couldn't look at Mikasa in the eyes. 

Everyone were looking intently at them, but eventually they got back to their lunch and chat. It seems like Sasha's lie convinced them. She briefly looked up from her lunch to catch Mikasa's glare. She flinched then started nervously swallowing again.

Mikasa knew she was lying. She decided to let it go for now, but she definitely will get her to talk later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sasha is walking a minefield while trying to escape Mikasa and Hanji.  
> I like Sasha and Mikasa's relationship. I feel like they are good friends despite Sasha being a dumbass and Mikasa's stoic attitude.
> 
> As always, please forgive any mistakes or poor conjugation choice (シ_ _)シ


	4. Oh no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa finally got Sasha to talk

Mikasa chased Sasha down all day long. She sticked to her for every of their grouped chores. She was pressuring her. If she didn't wanted to talk to their friends, eventually she will did in front of her, even if she had to forced her. 

Mikasa wanted to assured that Sasha was okay. She had seen her in a panicked state a lot in the past, but never when it comes to human relationships. She was exasperated the day before when Connie went back to the dining hall, but she didn't imagine that it could gone wrong to the point of Sasha being this uncomfortable. She feared that her friend did something detrimental for her soldier carreer, or worst. She was ready to face the squad leader if she had to. 

After diner, when they went back to their dorm, Mikasa decided that it was enough when they met Levi and Hanji in the stairs and when Sasha did a 180° turn around and tripped on another recruit. She grabbed Sasha's wrist and locked them down in a storage room.

"Talk to me now" commanded Mikasa. Her tone was calm but her murderous gaze terrorized Sasha who hunched in a corner of the room. 

She whined "I have nothing to say, please Mikasa leave me alone!"Mikasa sighed heavily. Sasha was chanting her the same discourse since lunch. Running out of patience, she finally decided to go all in. "Tell me now, or else I'll go ask Hanji herself"

A wave of panic swept over Sasha. Kneeling in front of Mikasa, she hysterically grabbed the bottom of her jacket while screaming "NOOO DON'T DO THAT!" 

Mikasa forcefully covered her mouth with both her hands "SHHHHH" 

Sasha calmed down and got to her feet. "Don't do that please, I'll do everything you want!"

"Then tell me what happened last night in Hanji's room"

Sasha took a deep breath. Mikasa was determined to know the truth and she knew that she wont gave it up. She didn't wanted her friend to go to talk to Hanji. If so she will probably jump off the wall.

Mikasa clenched her fists. Seeing Sasha's extrem discomfort and reluctance to talk, she feared the worst.

"I...I asked Hanji to tell me a story before bed and...I called her my sweet potato..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter! I don't really know If they grow sweet potato between the wall but even though potatoes are so dear to Sasha it wasn't a tender enough nickname
> 
> Even if it's not much, I'm happy that people took the time to read my story. This is my first fanfiction so it's really heartwarming ˚✧₊⁎( ˘ω˘ )⁎⁺˳✧༚


	5. Am I dreaming?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha remembered the morning after she broke through Hanji's room and she is utterly embarassed

Sasha was deseperated. She only vaguely remembered what happened the night before, but remembered fully well what happened this morning.  
All day she can't help but repeated in her mind again and again the humiliation caused by her drowsiness.

Earlier this morning, she was deeply asleep when she heard a door being opened. It was most likely one of her mate who was going out of the dorm. The sunlight softly filtered throught her eyelid, it was time to get up. But she was laying too comfy in here. Her bed seemed oddly wider and softer this morning, and it smelled good. A smell she knew but can't put a name on it.

She heard foorsteps coming in her direction, then felt a weight on the bed. Someone softly adressed her "Hello Sasha, it's time to wake up. I brought you something from the dining hall"

The voice was deep yet soft, she immediately recognized who's voice it was. She opened her eyes to see Hanji leaning on her.

"Aaah, I'm doing this wonderful dream again..." She was obviously dreaming. Otherwise, why the squad leader would come to her dorm to personnally wake her up? She rolled on her side to snuggle against her. 

Hanji lifted an eyebrow. _Half asleep_. She then stand up to attend her business. "No your not dreaming. You should get up soon, we have a strategic meeting this morning. Also you should pay attention when you get out of here"

"Hmmm shush you're always joking, sweet potato" 

"What?"

"What?" Sasha's eyes snapped open. The dumbfounded tone of Hanji forcefully dragged her out of sleep. She sat in the bed and looked at the squad Leader. She wasn't dreaming, she really has come to wake her. She observered the room around her, frowning. She then suddenly realized : she wasn't in her room nor in her bed. But where was she? She spent the night here apparently. She closed her eyes and pinched her nose. The night before slowly came back to her mind. Suddenly she became livid, she wanted to die, to thrown herself from the top of the wall.

Hanji was sheepishly whatching her from afar. She didn't know what to say, the nickname Sasha used kind of unsettled her. When she decided to finally soothed the distressed young women, someone knocked at the door. She openened the door while blocking the view on her room. The officers were required to reunite before the morning meeting. She agreed then quickly shut the door. When she turned around, she found Sasha struggling. She was trying to put her boots on, the ones she had taken off when she fell asleep on her bed.

Before Hanji managed to say something, Sasha straighten and put her left fist on her heart. She looked at the wall before her without flinching "I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you yesterday. I sincerely thank you for your patience and your kindness". Then She stormed out of the room without further ado.

Suddently, everything went silent. Hanji wondered if what just happened was even real. She went to grab her pillow on the carpet and put it back on the bed, then prepared herselft to meet the officers. Before she leaved the room, her sight setted on the table : Sasha didn't take the bread she had brought her from the dining hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is not a lot of chapters left for this fic. Most of it has been written, just have to translate it. 
> 
> Half asleep Sasha is bolder than drunk Sasha. Her dazed self will be the death of her.


	6. Overflow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As she finally confront Hanji, Sasha is overwhelmed by her own feelings.

Mikasa stormed out of the storage room, she was getting back to her dorm. Sasha ran after her and was desesperatly trying to hold her back.

"Wait! You won't tell anyone right Mikasa? you won't talk to you-know-who either?"

Mikasa wasn't turning back nor slowing down. "I don't even know why I was worried about you". Her tone was emotionless as ever but her hasty gestures reflected her anger. She feeled guilty for doubting Hanji's integrity and for underestimating Sasha's idiocy. She decided to do as if she hadn't heard about all of this, and to let Sasha dealing with her mess. 

Sasha was nervously trotting after her. She didn't had the time to tell her story that Mikasa was already flying out of the room. She had One fear : that Mikasa talked about her misfortune to their friends. She perfectly knew that the black-haired women wasn't the gossipyng type, but her sharp survival instinct urged her to be extra careful.

Back to the dorm, Mikasa grabbed her bathroom stuff and went to take a shower. Sasha was still following her, still trying to convince her to stay silent, until she freezed out when they met Hanji at the end of the corridor.

Hanji spot them down "Oh hello girls. Sasha, I didn't see you a lot today. May I borrow you her for a second, Mikasa?"

"Gladly" deadpaned Mikasa. She resumed her way to the bathroom without even casting an eye to her friend. Sasha helplessly watched her moved away, feeling death slowly coming to her. She took a step away, trying to find a lie to flee back to her dorm when Hanji spoke.

"So...how are you feeling? I do believe you had a full night sleep. Do you feel better?" She was talking quietly, as if she didn't want to be heard by the others. Sasha was grateful to her.

Her concerned tone soothed the young soldier. Downcasted eyes, she gulped nervously. "Yes, thank you, I slept very well" She vaguely remembered that she confided her sleep trouble. She mentally cursed, she would kicked herself down if she could rewind time. 

"Thank you again, for being so kind to me despite my...state" While rememoring the night before, she suddenly feeled the need to apologize again. She bowed "I'm so sorry I came to bothered you, and for stealing your bed and made you sleep on the floor!"

 _You could have woke me up, or even throw me out of your room, yet you didn't..._ This thougt was haunting her. She was dying to ask her but wasn't brave enough to face her right now while doing so, so she kept herself bowed.

Hanji catched her shoulders and straigntened her up. "Don't worry it was not much. As long as you don't do that every night it's okay" She smiled at her. 

Sasha looked at her right in the eyes. Suddenly, in the dimness of the corridor, her shoulders surrounded by the squad leader's hands, she became aware of the intimate atmosphere. It was as if time has stopped. For a short while, she forgot all of the things that weightened on her. Her village, the treason of her friends, the upcoming expedition, Mankind's future. Right now, nothing was more important than the woman who stood before her. She feeled the visceral urges to snuggle against her, to put her arms around her waist, and to burried her nose in her neck. To breathed her scent. A carnal manifestation of her long-repressed feelings, her body was trying to take them into actions. She only had one step to take to satisfy this desire, but she did not allow it to herself, she was paralyzed. Her feelings was terrorizing her. 

"Sasha? Are you ok?" Hanji felt Sasha's trouble, she let go of her shoulder.

Dazed, the young woman took a step away. Time resumed its course. "Yeah, it's alright. I won't bother you anymore. Thanks again for what you did. Have a good night sir"

She saluted her superior and slowly walked away. Hanji watched her go, disrupted by her reaction. She didn't understood why her demeanor suddenly changed, but judged that she should let it go for now and forgot last night's event.

Sasha went back to her dorm. She put her pajamas on and slumped on her bed, burrowing herself into the blankets. She feeled morally and physically drained. She was tired of struggling against her own feelings, which were ignited by the simple presence of her superior. She feeled that her struggle was vain and it was draining her. 

She finally sinked into a deep sleep. Tomorrow, her soldier's life will resume, and she will have to do her best to forget the last 2 days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first it was just a drabble about Sasha giving Hanji a silly nickname, then it became a multi-chapter fic about Sasha having a crush, and finally it will be a full fic collection about Sasha and Hanji's relationship. 
> 
> So Step by Step is not quite over! Some chapters has already been written, and all of them will take place in the same timeline. 
> 
> Thank you for taking time to read this fic!


End file.
